A little too late
by rulesofheartbreak101
Summary: this is a smitchie story that i wrote. Mitchie gets tired of waiting and getting hurt by lads. Summary sucks but stories good. Suicide mentioned so rated an M just in case.
1. It happens

**A/N: Just thought I'd say that unfortunately I only own the story and none of the characters as they sadly belong to Disney. I wish though. It mentions suicide so for anyone who is squeamish or doesn't like this sort of thing turn back the page now. Let me no what you think. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

She felt as if she'd had enough. Enough of the pain. Enough of the heart-break, and enough of all the jerks messing her around. She looked around. The sun was gently setting, creating colours of amber and red throughout the sky. She thought maybe this is how it's supposed to happen and that no-one loved her.

"I wonder if he even knows I exist though." She looked down to the floor. Thinking about the 1 guy she couldn't stop thinking about. His name was Shane. He was about 5'4 and had gorgeous dark brown hair which went down to his neck and had a fringe that just misses his eyes, he wore his own style of clothes which she loved about him and was a talented musician. But the 1 thing that hurt her the most is she really liked him but he didn't even know she existed or well that's what it seemed to her. She finally had made her way back to her house and just ran upstairs before getting all the questions from her mum. The next day she had met one of her friends from college on the bus and stayed with her till the first lesson started. Then one of the worst things any girl has to put up with, happened. The guy she liked saw his girlfriend who was hanging out with her and her friend and had to watch them kiss. All she could feel at this point was her heart wrenching inside but had to pretend to not be bothered and not focus on them.

"Typical." she thought. "I have to view the guy I like kissing his girlfriend." She had to fight the tears back. It was time for lesson and she didn't try to think about it for the rest of the day, but when she was on the bus home with her friend who she was with at the beginning of the day she asked

"Do you think if, god forbid they ever did, but if Tess and Shane were to break up that he'd ever date me?" Her friend started to think.

"Yeah maybe I mean god forbid that they do break up but yeah he's a nice guy so you never know." After that she just fell into a daydream for the rest of the ride. A few weeks later it seemed as if he still didn't even know she existed. Things were getting really bad for her at this point her uncle had been taken into hospital and a friend of the family had just died that day. So her emotions were all over the place. She felt as if life wasn't worth living anymore especially if he wasn't in her life. So she went back to that same bench that 1 day, when the sky was as beautiful as ever, and just sat there tears falling down her now pale cheeks. She didn't care at this point all she wanted was someone to love and for them to love her back and at that point she thought she didn't have it. She slowly removed a sharp knife out of her pocket that she'd taken out of her mother's kitchen that morning. But before anything else she took out her phone and called her friend.

"Hiya Caitlin. She said a bit tearily.

"Oh hiya how are you?

"Umm I just wanted to tell you thanks for being there for me. You've been a good mate to me and I couldn't have gotten through this past year without you. And I will miss you so much. Goodbye."

"Miss me? Why will you miss me? Mitchie…….." By this point she'd hung up on her friend. Caitlin had gotten really worried about her friend and rushed off to tell one of her and Mitchie's friends what she said and how she sounded really weird. When she got there her friend Jason was talking to Shane.

"Jason I really need to talk to you. It's about Mitchie."

"I'm sure she can handle herself." He'd said back.

"No seriously. She's just rang me up now. And she was saying things like you've been a good friend and I'll miss you. I'm really worried." Shane had overheard their conversation and asked what had happened with her. But when he found out, he instantly thought of a reason why she'd sound like that.

"Umm you 2 you don't think she'd try and kill herself would you?" Shane asked really worried about her.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Caitlin added. "She was really upset about Barron and all the lads who were giving her grief and also she was kind of upset because she thought that you didn't even know she existed. And before you ask the reason she was upset about that is because she really likes you." Shane's heart sank just thinking that he might be the reason for a girl killing herself. When they finally figured out where she was they were too late. They arrived to blood and their friend's cold lifeless body.

"Oh my god." Was all the 3 could manage to spit out. Shane ran up to her cradling her cold lifeless body. And started to cry.

"How could I not have known you existed? You're the most beautiful person I ever met and even though it's taken me this long to realise it. I love you." Both Jason and Caitlin were next to Shane none of them stopped crying. All they wanted was their friend back. Shane had found the letter that she'd left.

Jason and Caitlin,

I know you'll miss me on the bus and in general but I couldn't take the pain. I couldn't take not having anyone who'd love me back.

I will miss you always and as long as my spirit remains you will never leave my thoughts.

But despite all of this I need you to do me a favour.

I need you to tell Shane that I love him and that I have since practically the first moment I laid my eyes on him.

Tell him I'm sorry if I've caused him any pain and that I hope that he will find the girl of his dreams and stay with her and be happy.

Also tell mum and dad that I love them and that none of this was their fault it was my own stupid fault no-one else's.

I love you all to bits and I will miss you lodes.

Love you forever

"I had found the girl of my dreams and it was you, but I realised it too late and now you're gone I will never forget you. You'll be in my heart forever and ever." Shane said not letting go of her. As the sky turned to night and everything seemed to go black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again just thought I'd let you know I only own the storyline. In his chapter they tell Mitchie's parent's about what had happened. Please let me know what you think. BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

They all decided that they best tell her parents. But the 1 thing they were worried about was their reaction.

"Will they believe us?" Shane asked. Not entirely believing this himself "I mean what would we think if when we had kids someone told us that they'd killed themselves" They all started thinking of their individual reactions.

"Well I for 1 would just not believe them and start to cry. But they might take it differently. We never know until we try." Caitlin added. As the stars sparkled in the night, 1 particular star caught their eye it was shining brighter than any of the others.

"Do you think that star could be Mitchie?" Shane asked, hoping for some kind of comfort that she will always be there. Caitlin looked up.

"Maybe. She always shone out to me. She was smart, kind, helpful and sweet. So maybe that's her telling us that she's ok."

The time had finally come. They had managed to travel to Mitchie's parent's house. They decided to break the news gently as they were only just recovering from the shock themselves. They slowly walked up to the red door and knocked as gently as they could with still making a loud enough noise for the Torres's to hear them.

"Oh hi Caitlin, hi Jason. Who's this fine looking gentleman?" Connie Torres asked simply.

"Hiya Mrs Torres. This is Shane Gray." Jason said trying to sound calm.

She looked and realised this was the famous guy who'd stolen her daughters heart.

"Oh so this is Shane then." She simply smiled and invited the 3 to come into the house.  
"Mitchie's not in at the moment. She said she was going for a walk and that was about 2 hours ago but she should be back any minuet if you'd like to wait." She politely added. This made it even harder for them to even think about breaking the news to her and her husband.

"Errmm. Connie, Steve." They all looked at the 2 people so innocent and oblivious to what's happened. "Can you sit down a minuet we've got something to tell you. It's really important." Caitlin and Jason said. The pair looked at each other with a confused look on their faces but did as the 3 teens asked them to.

"What's this about you 3? Mitchie will be back in a minute ." The pair said quite confident in the fact that their daughter would be returning but the matter of fact was that she wasn't coming back in 2 minuets or a thousand minuets because unfortunately she'd killed herself. But at this point they didn't know that.

"Errm." Caitlin said almost crying herself.

"I'm sorry...." Shane started.

"Why are you sorry?" Connie asked.

Shane continued trying to fight back the tears and painful thoughts and memories. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this. And I mean seriously sorry. There was nothing anyone could've done" Connie and Steve now started looking rather concerned and hated where they thought this conversation was going.

"Mitchie phoned Caitlin and told her thank you for being there for her and being such a great friend over this past year and she also said things like I'll miss you and goodbye." Shane kept talking but with a serious look of condolence on his face. "Then Caitlin ran and told us and when we got there, well all we could see was blood and Mitchie's cold lifeless body. I'm so sorry."

"No you're wrong. She just went out for a walk and she'll be back in a minuet. She's a good girl. She'd never do anything like that." Connie said now trying to hold back the tears.  
"I'm sorry Mrs Torres but what Shane said was the truth. When we got there, all that we could was Mitchie's body with deep cuts on her arms and a pool of bloody surrounding her. There was nothing we could've done or said to stop her, but I am sorry that we arrived too late to even try." Caitlin said now holding on to Jason and Shane not wanting it to be true herself. But it was.

"Well how come she didn't call us?" Steve asked. He was now comforting his wife who was now letting the tears fall freely, not wanting anything but her precious daughter back.

"I don't know. We think it was because it might have been harder for her to say goodbye over the phone to you, it would only hurt her worse. But she did write a letter to us." Caitlin reached into her pocket and gave them the crumpled up letter from their daughter.

"Jason and Caitlin,

I know you'll miss me on the bus and in general but I couldn't take the pain.  
I couldn't take not having anyone who'd love me back.

I will miss you always and as long as my spirit remains you will never leave my thoughts.  
But despite all of this I need you to do me a favour.

I need you to tell Shane that I love him and that I have since practically the first moment I laid my eyes on him.

Tell him I'm sorry if I've caused him any pain and that I hope that he will find the girl of his dreams and stay with her and be happy.  
Also tell mum and dad that I love them and that none of this was their fault it was my own stupid fault no-one else's.

I love you all to bits and I will miss you lodes.

Love you forever "

"So it's true then. My only daughter has left me." She held her husband even tighter praying that he won't leave her too.  
"Thank you for telling us. Of course you'll be invited to the funeral. Thank you so much for being there this past year for her. I know there was probably nothing you could've done even if you had got there in time." Steve had said. They offered to let the 3 teens stay there the night as they'd all had a rough day and night. As Shane, Caitlin and Jason lay there, each in there own sleeping bag. They started wondering what life would be like without Mitchie in it.  
"I guess it'll be a different experience for each of us, as she was close with each of us in different ways. For me I think I'm going to stay single for a while. This whole experience has taught me that everyone matters, and no-one should be alone when they die." Shane said before they all drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
